The present invention relates to a cabling arrangement intended for motorised vehicles or similar as described in the introduction to claim 1. Such cabling arrangements, whose functioning is based on a system for transmitting data via a busbar, are known, as for example in the article "Neue Werkstoffe und Techniken fur die Verkabelung im Automobil" [New materials and techniques for automotive cabling] by Reinhard Feigenhauer, published in the journal ATZ Automobiltechnische Zeitschrift 99 (1997), issue 3, pages 148 et seq.
The development of the cabling arrangement shown here derives from the need to make a substantial reduction in the number of individual cables in motorised vehicles, thereby reducing the weight of the cable bundle. It is estimated that when completely fitted out, a high-end car contains up to 80 servomotors and that the management of the monitoring and control functions of the motor and the various programs for vehicle stability and steering need an increasing number of sensors. The weight as such of a conventional cable bundle is therefore becoming a central problem and is holding back further technical development. For this reason, the idea was conceived of installing systems for the transmission of data via loop circuits, with each component possessing a multiplexed connection plug in order to collect from that component specific information or to send information along the loop. Such data transmission generally involves the use of currents of several tens of milliamps and a voltage in the region of 5 volts. Sensitivity to external interference and interference caused to the control signals carried in neighbouring cables are however a source of difficulty. In addition, the busbar systems described do not possess current supply lines for specific components as conventionally connected with lines carrying currents of 160 A at a voltage of 12V. The use of such a busbar already enables a considerable reduction to be made on the number of cables installed. The complete network is nevertheless complex and sensitive to electromagnetic interference.